


Мир, дружба, жвачка

by pino_cchio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Infinity War (Marvel Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Они все планировали сдохнуть, но вот же чёрт — они живы. И им нужно поговорить, и они имеют в виду по душам.А Брюс зол.И не в этом смысле доктор.





	Мир, дружба, жвачка

**Author's Note:**

> Должна была быть забавная вещь по арту: https://pp.userapi.com/c639318/v639318164/4932b/8a5fUvZibSc.jpg  
> Но получилось как всегда.
> 
> Тонистаркам и миру во всём мире.

— …Мы все планировали сдохнуть, но вот же чёрт! 

— В близкой к патовой ситуации мир всегда кажется лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. 

— Смотрел «Ищу друга на конец света»?

— Ты Кира Найтли или Стив Карелл? 

— Я на орбите, Брюс. Готовлюсь героически погибнуть во славу матушки Земли. 

Беннер негромко рассмеялся, а Наташа спрятала в бокале с мартини улыбку. 

— Старк, объект.

— Барнс, ты всегда такой зануда или только после потенциального конца света? 

— Каждый вторник и четверг после полудня. Сосредоточься, чёрт возьми. 

— Смотрю в оба. Собеседник из тебя так себе, тебе никогда не говорили?

— Тебе вообще не обязательно со мной разговаривать.

— Но мне хочется!

Тони с тоской посмотрел в уже пустой стакан и с досадой поморщился, напоровшись на всезнающий взгляд Наташи. Брюс на том конце провода вздохнул, и Старк был вынужден признать, что следующий стакан виски станет лишним. Осборн на светском рауте в свою честь так и не показался, и просто скучный вечер грозил превратиться в бездарно потраченный. Нездоровая эйфория после победы над Таносом сходила на нет, на горизонте маячил Акт Регистрации, на Базе толпилась устрашающе огромная толпа супергероев, а совместные завтраки с каждым последующим днём становились всё более неловкими. О чём говорить, когда верная погибель обернулась чудесными спасением, не знал никто из них.

Теперь Тони и Наташа караулили кудрявого мудака в бывшей Башне Мстителей, ныне — здании Оскорп, а Барнс с затаённым бешенством наматывал круги вокруг. «Сторожил периметр». Тони громко ржал, Барнс в ответ огрызался, а Стив, поджав губы, самоликвидировался в Мумбаи раскулачивать местного наркобарона. Сомнительное задание для Капитана Америка, но и шпионаж не был коньком Старка.

— Чёрт знает что, Брюс, — на тон тише продолжил Тони, поправляя очки — сквозь красные линзы сливки общества в переделанной до неузнаваемости Башне казались чуть менее гадкими. — Срать я хотел на законы мироздания и упрямство времени, но в одном Бейонсе был прав: один хрен теперь знает, чем обернулись игры Стрэнджа с Камнем Времени. Вдруг мы с вами в один прекрасный момент повредились умом и на самом деле сейчас пускаем слюни на пол обитой плюшем комнаты. Или же где-то здесь бродят наши с вами доппельгангеры, а, поверь мне, Брюс…

— Или мы все живы, и единственная наша проблема — летающий над городом Зелёный Гоблин, — мягко отозвалась Наташа и, заправив за ухо рыжий локон, чуть ослабила красный галстук у Тони на шее. 

— …ты не хочешь познакомиться со своим доппельгангером. И никто из нас совершенно точно не хочет познакомиться с доппельгангером Барнса.

— А твой наверняка душка, потому что злой близнец, очевидно, достался нам, — отрезал Барнс. 

— И его зовут Вонг, — проворчал Беннер.

— Это имя или фамилия? Почему ты злишься?

— Боже, Тони!.. — Брюс перестал стучать по клавишам, и Тони очень живо себе вообразил, как он снял очки и устало закрыл лицо ладонями. — Ты умер в двадцати сценариях из двадцати одного, и можешь сколько угодно крыть Стива на чём свет стоит, но я первым кину камень в того, кто скажет, что он зря старался. 

— «Стивена», Брюс. «Стив» — это Роджерс. 

— Иди к чёрту. Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты меня любишь, Брюс. Я всё помню, ты ревел у меня на груди.

— Тони, — осадила его Романофф.

— Что «Тони»? Я… — Где-то возле Барнса громко залаяла собака, и Старк, сдёрнув с переносицы очки, ткнул бармену пальцем в свой пустой стакан. — «Нам нужно поговорить». Фраза вызывает у меня нормальную, человеческую, вполне объяснимую реакцию — священный ужас. Я навскидку могу припомнить по меньшей мере… Ладно, всего два раза, когда я сбегал, услышав заветные три слова, а потом под шумок интересовался, за чем дело стало, но, будем справедливыми, я никогда особенно не зацикливался на подобных вещах. Сбегал я наверняка чаще, Пеп и Роуди могут рассказать об этом больше, но уж с чем спорить не приходится, так это с тем простым фактом, что никто из нашего галимого супергеройского бойсбэнда права на эту фразу не имеет. В том самом особенном смысле фразу. _«Нам нужно поговорить, и я имею в виду по душам»._

Бармен плеснул виски, и Тони, глубоко вздохнув, нервно покрутил стакан между пальцев.

— Нет, определённо нет. Нам нужно поговорить о том лиловом мудаке. О потенциальном межгалактическом конфликте. О том, сработают ли электромагнитные щиты. Ни о чём кроме нам говорить не нужно, потому что всё было в порядке, когда мы думали, что завтра сдохнем. Но вот же чёрт — мы живы.

— Это ты выходишь из комнаты, когда я захожу, Старк. Не наоборот. 

Голос Барнса прозвучал прямо над ухом, и Тони нервно оглянулся через плечо. Тот стоял возле барной стойки, как был, в синтепоновой куртке и угрюмо смотрел куда-то поверх голов собравшихся в холле петухов. 

— А вдруг ты начнёшь извиняться, — проворчал Тони. — Что мне тогда, дать тебе по морде?

— Не начну. 

— Боишься, что прощу?

Барнс запихнул руки в карманы брюк и прислонился к барной стойке спиной.

— Знаю, что простил. 

— Мне с этим жить, — глухо ответил Тони и снова надел очки. — Ты смотрел Звёздные войны и Стартрек, это аргумент в твою пользу. И у тебя рука. Скажи ей спасибо, что она так охуительно хороша. 

— У главного входа народ по вашу душу.

— Брюс, ты ворчишь, я не переживу спарринга с Халком. — Наташа щёлкнула предохранителем пистолета. — Где ты его прятала?

— Мои глаза выше, Тони, а ты женат. Я беру на себя холл. Джим, периметр твой. 

— «Барнс», Наташа. «Джим» это Кирк. И… Да шут с вами.

— У тебя костюм-то с собой? 

— Двоечка от Луи, Барнс. Брюс, Халк будет за меня драться?

— Ключевое здесь «он будет драться», но суть ты уловил. Он тебя боготворит.

— Я польщён, — лучезарно улыбнулся Тони и, не слишком рассчитывая на успех, спросил: — Мир?

— Дружба, жвачка. 

— Между прочим, Квилл звал меня с собой, а я отказался. 

— Я польщён.

— Ракета предлагал трансварпный транспортер, но я был непоколебим.

— Памятник.

— Смотрел «Шерлока»? 

— Холмс, как твой врач…

— Ты же не в этом смысле доктор, Ватсон. 

— Как твой друг. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, и ты имеешь в виду по душам. Понял. Собери всех. Наташа выглядит так, словно хочет кого-нибудь убить, Барнс расчехлил карающую длань, справимся мы быстро. Будем к полуночи.

— А как же «мы все планировали сдохнуть»?

Рыжая макушка Наташи скрылась в толпе, Барнс тенью скользнул к пожарной лестнице, а Тони широко улыбнулся вышедшему к гостям Осборну. 

— Вот же чёрт, Брюс. «Ищу друга на конец света» — дерьмовый фильм.


End file.
